your voice
by shirocchin
Summary: "A-aku memimpikan Worick-san. Mimpi buruk, dan aku memutuskan ke mari untuk melihat keadaanmu." [worick/nina]


**Gangsta (c) Kohske**

 **.**

 **.**

Worick terbangun ketika jam weker di samping tempat tidur menunjukkan angka empat pagi. Kesunyian memaksa pria berusia tiga puluhan bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin. Nicolas berbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada—sama seperti dirinya. Pedang panjang yang sehari-hari digunakan untuk menebas lawan tergeletak di lantai yang dingin dan keras. Worick bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari pria berdarah Asia. Pria berambut pirang itu hampir saja tergoda untuk melihat Alex yang tidur di kamar sebelah. Pemandangan wanita seksi yang sedang tertidur bukan hal baru untuk Worick. Entahlah, ia hanya suka menggoda wanita berkulit gelap yang kini menjadi bagian dari Benriya.

Worick memutuskan berdiri di dekat jendela yang separuh terbuka. Dari posisinya berada, ia bisa melihat pemandangan bawah, jalanan yang suram dan remang-remang. Satu dua orang melintas, kepala mereka tertutup sebuah _hoodie_. Malam di Ergastulum adalah neraka bagi siapa saja yang berani berjalan seorang diri tanpa dilengkapi senjata.

Pemandangan sosok manusia—sepertinya masih remaja, menarik minat iris pria yang tengah menghisap rokok. Worick terkekeh melihat tikus kecil punya nyali berkeliaran di jalanan Ergastulum saat bulan bersembunyi di balik awan. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara ketukan. Nicolas masih mendengkur. Worick bertanya-tanya siapa manusia yang mengetuk kantor Benriya pada pukul empat dini hari. Berjaga-jaga, pria berambut pirang mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam laci kamar. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan pakaian, Worick membuka pintu dan terkejut ketika sosok gadis mungil yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat.

"Nina?"

Nina adalah perawat sekaligus asisten yang bekerja di klinik . Sosok gadis yang ulet dan pekerja keras. Nina berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya, mengobati luka-luka yang mereka dapat dari hasil pertarungan melawan penjahat.

"W-Worick- _san_? M-maaf, apa kau sedang ada pelanggan—maaf." Nina membuang muka ketika melihat pria yang lebih tua bertelanjang dada.

"Hei, hei, kau salah paham, Nina- _chan_. Masuklah. Maaf, aku terbiasa tidur dengan kondisi begini, lebih nyaman." Worick meraih pergelangan tangan mungil Nina, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

Nicolas masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Worick paham, rekannya pasti lelah setelah seharian bertarung membabi buta. Pria bermata satu mengajak gadis yang beranjak remaja ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati, Worick mendudukkan Nina di tepi kasur. Kedua pipi gadis mungil itu bersemu merah.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memarahimu, Nina- _chan_. Keluar malam seorang diri berbahaya, apa tidak berkata apa-apa?" Worick mematikan rokoknya. Ia cukup bijak untuk tidak merokok di depan anak-anak.

"A-aku menyelinap diam-diam," ujar Nina lirih.

"Setidaknya kau bisa meneleponku, akan kujemput jika kau sangat ingin bermain ke mari." Worick mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis yang lebih muda. Nina sudah sering bergaul dengan Nicolas, gadis itu tak keberatan ketika melakukan _skinship_ dengan _twilight_ ahli pedang. Dibandingkan dengan Worick, Nina lebih nyaman bersama Nicolas. Gadis itu merasa tak harus jaim saat bersama pria berambut gelap yang saat ini tidur di ruang tengah.

Bersama Worick adalah cerita yang berbeda.

"A-aku memimpikan Worick- _san_. Mimpi buruk, dan aku memutuskan ke mari untuk melihat keadaanmu."

Worick terdiam. Ia pernah mengalami kejadian serupa. Bermimpi buruk tentang kehilangan orang terdekat. Bagi Worick, Nina adalah sebuah tanda tanya. Gadis itu pernah berkata, ia bisa mendengar suaranya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Tertunduk malu-malu dengan rona samar di pipi, Nina berkata hanya suara Worick- _san_ saja yang bisa ia dengar. Mungkin semacam _sixth sense_? Worick penasaran.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini? Aku bisa tidur bersama Alex- _chan_ — _aww_!" Worick pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan ketika sebuah tangan mungil menarik rambutnya lembut.

" _Dame_. Worick- _san_ di sini saja menemaniku." Nina tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat ingin mendekap tubuh berotot pria yang lebih tua. Memastikan bahwa Worick di sampingnya adalah nyata dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku bisa menjadi serigala nakal, Nina- _chan_. Apa kau tak takut?" Worick memasang gerakan pura-pura siap menerjang. Nina terkikik.

" _Ii yo_. Serigala seperti Worick-san sesekali harus dijinakkan." Nina mendekap tubuh Worick. Sensasi hangat menyebar hingga ke sekujur tubuh kala kulit mereka bergesekan.

"Gadis manja." Worick berbisik dengan suara rendah. Pria itu mengambil sebuah kemeja tipis. Aneh rasanya jika pria dewasa tidur setengah telanjang dengan gadis yang baru beranjak remaja. Alex bisa membunuhnya esok pagi.

"Suara Worick- _san_ menenangkan," Nina berbisik dari balik selimut. Rasanya ia tak ingin kembali ke klinik.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu, Nina- _chan_."

Keduanya terlelap ketika bulan perlahan-lahan muncul dari balik awan.


End file.
